Warrior Cat Lemons (OC accepted)
by ALemonWritter
Summary: So, oc and actual characters are accepted. Just stick to the guide line in the fist chapter. (Rated M because it's lemon stories lol.) The first few stories will probably be personal ships since I probably won't get suggestions for a while. Also please specify if your character is an OC by putting "OC" next to the name. I do every submission/request.
1. Reference submission sheet

**Set up for fanfic suggestion**

**Accepting gay, straight, and bi hook-ups.**

Warriors-

Cat #1:

Full name:

Gender:

Dominant or submissive:

Cat #2:

Full name:

Gender:

Dominant or submissive:

(more if it's a threesome or foursome.)

Situation you want them to mate in (rape, love, lust):

If it's a full clan hook-up then specify certain cats, you want to hook up.

OC submission:

Cat #1:

Full name:

Gender:

Dominant or submissive:

Cat #2:

Full name:

Gender:

Dominant or submissive:

(more if it's a threesome or foursome.)

Relationship:

Situation you want them to mate in (rape, love, lust):


	2. Fireheart x Sandstorm (LOVE)

Warriors - Fireheart x Sandstorm **(LOVE)**

So, I decided to start with one of my favorite ships. This takes place around "Forest of Secrets." **I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER! Also, SPOILERS FOR "FOREST OF SECRET" plot.**

Fireheart grumbled a bit. He was so tired, all the stress of trying to tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw, Graystripe getting Silverstream pregnant, and Cloudkit- the most energetic and annoying little pain he ever met. He loved Cloudkit but he always was begging to leave camp or stirring up trouble. The only good solid thing he had was Sandstorm. Sandstorm and himself had gone hunting before and fought beside each other plenty of times. Whitestorm approached him.

"The prey pile is looking low; would you mind gathering a small hunting patrol?" He said, looking distracted. Fireheart oblivious to the scent in the air due to his zoned-out state.

"Oh yeah, sure." _I'll take Sandstorm, I NEED to vent._ Fireheart walked up to a very aggravated Sandstorm. "Hey Sandstorm!"

She looked at him annoyed "What?!" Fireheart stepped back. "Oh, uh sorry, I was going to ask if you wanted to go hunting. I kind of need to vent, I think you do too."

Sandstorm looked at him confused, she then sighed and smiled. "Ye-yeah, thanks, let's go."

The two left the camp, Fireheart felt uncomfortable by all the stares from disappointed toms and gossiping she-cats. As they got farther from camp, Fireheart finally started to sniff the air. A sudden strong smell filled his nose, he opened his mouth and he could finally decipher the smell. He looked at Sandstorm, _She's in heat! That's why she's angry! Every tom must be all over her!_ She laughed nervously "You finally realized..." He shook his head back to reality.

"Cloudkit's been a pawful, he tried to eat death berries yesterday!" He said, frantically trying to change the subject.

"Heh, I'd imagine, he's like you, always hungry. I remember how much Graystripe and Whitestorm teased you when you ate half the prey pile." She laughed seeing Fireheart cover his face with a paw. "I remember."

Fireheart tried to sniff out prey but could only smell Sandstorms heat scent. He acted like he smelled some prey. "I think I smell some prey over here." He tried to get a look at her core.

"But I smell prey over here, I'll go this way, you follow your nose." She got into a hunter's crouch; her body close to the ground. _Oh, I'll follow my nose alright!_ Fireheart started to follow her. She raised her hips slightly and wiggled them, getting ready to pounce on a mouse. Fireheart took his chance, he quickly trotted up to her hot core, not knowing exactly how to start he licked her core. She stood up straight and squeeked, scaring away the mouse. She looked back at him, not moving away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked playfully annoyed, and slightly pleasured. He pulled away and she sighed. "I thought I could get rid of this for you, so, um, toms stopped bothering you." He honestly didn't really know why he did it. "Good, I'm pretty sure I couldn't stand another day, I'm surprised Dustpelt hasn't taken me by surprise already."

She shook her hips "Well? Are you going to continue or make me beg!" She said exasperatedly. Fireheart excitedly stuck his tongue in her core. _She's so wet! Starclan thank you!_ She moaned lightly. He pressed his tongue on her core's walls. She groaned in pleasure, Fireheart felt his tongue touch her hymen, he moved away from it, not wanting to break it. Sandstorm felt herself start to climax as Fireheart licked her walls repeatedly, his rough tongue on her. She came and Fireheart licked her sweet juices off his muzzle, then licked the outside of her core.

Fireheart felt his member become fully erect as Sandstorm bent down the fore half of her body, raising her hips up high. Fireheart mounted her and putting his front paws on the ground next to her own paws. He put his hips on hers. He put his member at the beginning of her core. She tried to buck back but he backed up with her. "I want you to beg." he said. "Take me Fireheart! Take me and make me yours! Make me scream your name!" Sandstorm begged.

Fireheart thrusted into her. She screamed in pain as he broke her barrier. He licked her neck fur and she sighed calming down, still whimpering. He pulled out and thrusted in at different speeds listening for Sandstorms loudest moan pleasure. He finally got into a quick, rough rhythm; he went deep in each thrust. He grabbed her shoulder with his fore paws, thrusting into her harder.

"Oh Starclan, you're so tight!" Fireheart moaned. Sandstorm started to buck back with his rhythm until he hit her g-spot. She cried out "OH! THERE! PLEASE GO RIGHT THERE! HUMP ME HARDER FIREHEART, PLEASE! OH!"

"Your wish is my command!" He meowed seductively. He grabbed her scruff and slammed into her, she screamed. "I'M SO CLOSE! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM FIREHEART! MAKE ME YOUR QUEEN!" Sandstorm moaned deeply, she bucked back, she started to push back with her paws. She came on Fireheart's member, but Fireheart kept humping. Fireheart moaned loudly "OH! AH! SANDSTORM I'M GONNA-!" He came heavily in her and groaned as he pulled out. They flopped down on top of each other.

"Fireheart?"

"Y-yes Sandstorm?"

"Thank you, can we do this again tomorrow?"

Fireheart laughed breathlessly. "Definitely. I can't risk any tom taking care of you, instead of me." He licked her cheek. They got up cleaning each other and heading back to camp.


	3. BrambleclawXTawnypeltXJaypawXRowanpaw

**Suggestion by: droth22**

**Brambleclaw X Tawnypelt X Jaypaw X Rowanpaw.**

Jaypaw grumbled as he sorted herbs. He heard a large cat enter the den. "Hello Jaypaw." Brambleclaw mewed. Jaypaw smiled quickly then scowled. He loved his dad, Brambleclaw always treated Jaypaw just like his siblings, or was stricter, he got angry right back at Jaypaw.

"Yes Brambleclaw?"

"I want to go and get you familiar with the territory, since your mother and Leafpool aren't too fond of that, we'll have to go at night. We can also get some herbs to cover it up."

Jaypaw barely held his excitement. He regained himself "What makes you think I'll go out to see the territory with **you**?"

"You don't have to, I'll just take Lionpaw or Hollypaw, I'm sure they'd appreciate it a lot mo-"

"W-wait, no I'll go..."

Jaypaw could tell this made his father happy.

Jaypaw followed his father. He could smell the forest passing beside them.

"We'll get herbs on the way back to camp. Right now, I want you to meet someone."

Jaypaw smelled the air, he smelt Shadowclan, his heart raced a bit as he smelled two cats. "Starclan Brambleclaw! I thought you weren't coming. Who's this strapping young man?" Brambleclaw wrapped his tail around his son proudly. "This is my son! Jaypaw!"

"What's up with his eyes?" A rude gruff voice said. It was a tom. That's the least Jaypaw could tell.

"He's blind."

"Heh, no wonder Firestar stuck him as a medicine cat, always finding a place for the useless."

"Shut up Rowanpaw." Brambleclaw hissed. He licked Jaypaws cheek. "Jaypaw could beat you all the way to the forest territory." Rowanpaw gave a quiet gasp. He then grumbled to himself. "_That runt couldn't hit a dead mouse, even if he tried"._ Jaypaw stiffened in anger, he huffed.

"Well, well, Tawnypelt, you look great! Oakfur made you a fine warrior!" Brambleclaw purred. Jaypaw bristled. He was talking to Tawnypelt like he talked to Squirrelflight! Brambleclaw crossed the border, he licked behind Tawnypelt's ear. He got behind Tawnypelt, Tawnypelt moved her tail purring deeply as Brambleclaw started to lick her core.

"W-What the- Wha-!?" Rowanpaw hissed, "Get off her!" Brambleclaw pulled away much to Tawnypelt's disappointment. "Tawnypelt and I have done this before, if you want you can wait your turn, and I'll give you the same pleasure." Brambleclaw purred, he lightly tapped Rowanclaw's nose with his paw tip. Tawnypelt broke from impatience, she pounced on Brambleclaw and started to lick his sheathe. He moaned a bit as she sucked and massaged his balls. Rowanclaw and Jaypaw were frozen in shock.

Tawnypelt pulled her mouth away from his member, she started to position herself over it. She pushed herself down quickly and moaned loudly as his member penetrated her core. She bounced up and down, making them both moan loudly. As she bounced Jaypaw heard something, it sounded like, three moans. HE turned his blind eyes toward Rowanpaw. Although he could not see it, he could tell Rowanpaw was lightly rubbing his member as he watched the two siblings' mate.

"Oh, OH BRAMBLECLAW YOUR SO MUCH BETTER AT THIS THEN WHEN WE WERE APPRENTICES!" Tawnypelt moaned, she was getting tired and bouncing slower, Brambleclaw was bucking back, hard. "Well, you're not the only she-cat I've been with."

"Oh, you're a little bad kit aren't you!" Tawnypelt moaned, she smiled as Brambleclaw bucked back. "Oh yeah! But you're just as bad as you!" He pulled back and bucked in deeply, hiting her g-spot. "OH- OH RIGHT THERE! OH, you know your spots! You've been so bad!" She bucked forward, making them both moan. "I'm gonna- I'M GONNA-" Tawnypelt came on Brambleclaw's member, he pulled out and came on the ground. Tawnypelt fell to ground, she purred. Rowanpaw was still rubbing his member, deep in thought. Brambleclaw got behind him and pushed him into a mating crouch.

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-?!" Rowaplaw screeched before Brambleclaw wrapped his long fluffy tail along Rowanpaw's member. "I did say I'd give you the same pleasure as Tawnypelt didn't I?" He placed his erect member in front of Rowanpaw's tail-hole. He went in slowly trying to be gentle. Rowanpaw let out a small moan as Brambleclaw ran his tail up and down Rowanpaw's member. Rowanpaw raised his hips, without saying a word Brambleclaw pumped harder, Rowanpaw cried out a moan. "Right THERE! OH STARCLAN!" Rowanpaw screeched. "Oh yeah? Who's giving you this pleasure? Tell me, scream it to me, let Starclan hear you!" Brambleclaw moaned quietly. "Y-YOU BRAMBLECLAW!" Rowanpaw squealed, Brambleclaw pumped faster, tearing Rowanpaw tight walls. "Yo-you're tighter than Squirrelflight! Oh Starclan!"

Jaypaw felt a little aroused, he felt his member get hard and started to touch his member. Brambleclaw cried as he ran his tail vigorously up and down Rowanpaw's member, he pumped harder and harder, a little stream of blood ran down Rowanpaw's leg. Rowanpaw bucked back moaning deeply. Rowanpaw moaned "I- I'M GONNA CUM! OH GOD!" Brambleclaw laughed at Rowanpaw's pleasurable cries, he pumped harder, going faster and tearing up Rowanpaws walls. Rowanpaw came onto the ground, Brambleclaw went deeper and came into Rowanpaw before pulling out, his large member making a satisfying pop as he pulled out. Rowanpaw crumbled to the ground, gasping as the large brown tabby tom moved towards Jaypaw.

Jaypaw removed his tail from his member and getting into an unsteady crouch. "W-will it hurt?" Brambleclaw groomed Jaypaw's ear. "No, it might at first, but you can always tell me to stop." Jaypaw nodded, he felt his dad nudge him into a more stable position. Brambleclaw put his large paws on the ground next to Jaypaw's shoulders. "Please be gentle." Jaypaw curse himself for being so submissive.

Brambleclaw inserted his large member into Jaypaw's tail-hole slowly, Jaypaw cried out a bit as the barbs on Brambleclaws member pricked his walls. He backed up slightly moaning as pleasure spread through him. He couldn't believe he was liking this. He tried to stop himself, but he bucked back, Jaypaw cried out as Brambleclaw grabbed his scruff. Brambleclaw pumped into Jaypaw, Jaypaw cried out in a large moan. "OW!" Jaypaw cried out in pain and pleasure. Brambleclaw went gentler, Jaypaw moaned out in pleasure. He bucked back "That feels a LOT BETTER! OH!" Jaypaw squeeled "I'M GONNA- OH!" Jaypaw came and crumbled. Brambleclaw grabbed Jaypaws scruff and thrusted in, Jaypaw groaned in pain as Brambleclaw's barbs dug into his tiny tail-hole. "You're also tight! Starclan, you're so much like Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw moaned, he thrusted faster and harder as he started to rub Jaypaw's member. "A-AH I'M GONNA CUM!" Brambleclaw thrusted deep into Jaypaw's tail-hole and came.

The four cats lay on the ground completely tired. Brambleclaw was panting harder than a dog, he groaned. "You've gotten better, hopefully we can meet up again a bit sooner." Tawnypelt purred, she nudged Rowanpaw towards Shadowclan camp. Jaypaw got up shakily. "We should get back to camp." He heaved. Brambleclaw nodded, they cleaned up, got some herbs and went to their camp.


	4. Firestar X Lionblaze (RAPE)

**Firestar X Lionblaze (rape)**

**Next up:**

**Brambleclaw X Hollypaw X Jaypaw X Lionpaw**

**Brambleclaw X Ashfur**

**(any other submissions)**

Lionblaze walked through Thunderclan territory, he sniffed the air and ran down through the forest. He skidded to a stop. He saw his mate, Cinderheart, laying there. "Oh, Lionblaze, I didn't see you there~!" Lionblaze could smell her heat smell coming off her, she bent into a mating crouch, Lionblaze quickly took his spot teasing her with his member.

Suddenly he awoke, his member slowly sliding out of his sheet becoming a painful semi-erection. He walked carefully towards Cinderheart, who was sleeping in her nest. He nudged her. "Hey~, you want to-"

"Not right now Lionblaze. I'm tired and not feeling it."

"But-"

"I said not right now!" Cinderheart gave him a tired side glare.

Lionblaze growled, he went to a separate side of camp annoyed. He picked up a mouse and laid down. He was immediately bombarded by his brother.

"Hey Lionblaze, I- "

"What?!"

Jayfeather growled deeply "Fine then! Whatever! Get in trouble with Firestar!" He started to walk away.

"Jayfeather wait, I'm sorry!"

"To late! Ask Firestar yourself, you badger faced mouse brain! I'm too tired to deal with you anyway!"

Lionblaze scoffed at his brothers' constant grumpy attitude. He finished his mouse and got up; he hid his semi-erection. He went up to Firestar's den, he saw Firestar asleep and groaned in irritation. He saw Firestar's tail-hole, his member went at its full length and throbbed painfully. He looked around; everyone was asleep, deep in their nest. Sandstorm had fallen asleep grooming Leafpool, and Jayfeather had also settled down into a grouchy sleep that'd scare even a fox.

Lionblaze turned back to Firestar, his expression darkened. He got into a position where his member was right outside Firestar's tail-hole. Lionblaze nudged Firestar awake.

"Wh-what's going on? Lionblaze?" Firestar groaned grogily.

"Don't make any sounds or I'll kill you as many times as it takes to make you die." Lionblaze whispered in a growl.

Firestar's back fur rose "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay quiet while I do whatever I want with you." Lionblaze grumbled. Firestar swallowed hard, he whimpered and nodded. In one swift motion Lionblaze grasped Firestar's scruff and thrust into him. Firestar let out a held back cry. Lionblaze snickered and kept thrusting roughly into Firestar. His barbed member tore apart Firestar's tail-hole, Lionblaze moaned loudly into Firestar's ear. Firestar shuddered, he tried to get away but was quickly reprimanded by a deep bite into his scruff.

"L-Lionblaze, stop!" Firestar cried, Lionblaze let go of his scruff and put his large paws on Firestars shoulders. Lionblaze dug his claws in slightly and thrusted harder and faster. "OW!" Firestar whimpered. Lionblaze thrusted harder and harder.

"Oh, oh Cinderheart!" Lionblaze moaned. Firestar tried to crawl away, Lionblaze picked up his paws and slammed them on the ground next to Firestar's shoulders. Lionblaze bit his leader's scruff hard. Blood leaked from FIrestar's tail-hole and Lionblaze kept going harder. Firestar had been holding it back but finally he bucked back a bit, tears of shame rolled down his face.

"OH, OH CINDERHEART! O- I'M GONNA-" Lionblaze thrusted deep into Firestar and came. He moaned in satisfaction as he pulled out. "You're not as tight as I thought you'd be." Lionblaze laughed, he circled up to Firestar's face and sat. His member was in front of Firestar's face. Firestar looked up sadly. "Suck it." Lionblaze growled. Firestar whimpered, but he opened his mouth. Lionblaze got impatient and thrusted into Firestar's mouth. Firestar choked as he got deep throated. He whimpered as he bobbed his head, sucking lightly. "WHAT ARE YOU A KIT?! SUCK HARDER!" Fireheart sighed and sucked harder, "ooooh, use your paws! CINDERHEART OH!" Firestar sighed deeply, doing as he was told. He heard Lionblaze moan, he did it fast, trying to get this over with, "OH FINALLY! STARCLAN CINDERHEART!" He kept feeling tears of shame flow down his cheeks. Lionblaze shove Firestar's head down farther moaning deeply.

"OH CINDERHEART! I'M GONNA- I'M GONNA CUM!" Lionblaze thrusted into Firestar's mouth, cutting up his gums with his barbed member. He pulled out. "Oh, I could go for one more round!" Lionblaze got behind Firestar again. Lionblaze switched between the two positions. The sun rose and Lionblaze left Firestar alone there.

"You'll tell no one of what happened here tonight."

He cleaned up and snuggled next to Cinderheart. Firestar got up shaking and whimpering, he cleaned up his den and then himself. He laid down in new bedding.

"Hello my love, are you ok?" Sandstorm purred in concern.

"I... Yes, I'm fine. I just had a terrible dream..." Firestar whispered

Sandstorm nuzzled him sweetly. He cried a bit. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Firestar looked at his mate and nuzzled him, deeply purring. "Yes, I'm fine my love."


	5. BrambleclawXHollypawXJaypawXLionpaw

**Sorry for being gone so long! I've been writing a lot about Brambleclaw, I think I'll put any stories at him on the backburner, right now this is the up next list:**

**Up Next:**

**Ratblaze x Pebblepaw (OC) (love/lust)**

**Sandstorm x Cloudpaw (lust)**

**Eagleclaw x Snowstar (OC) (love/lust)**

**Jayfeather x Cinderheart (love/lust) Jayfeather x Flametail AU (love) (requested by same person)**

**Bramble x Stoneclaw (OC) (love)**

**Glitchfang x Foxtail (OC) (love)**

**Brambleclaw x Ashfur (this is just a personal one) (rape/lust) **

**Brambleclaw X Hollypaw X Jaypaw X Lionpaw (love/lust)**

**Suggestion by: droth22**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE ERIN HUNTER TEAM**

**Brambleclaw nosed the apprentices out of the camp. He had promised to teach something to Hollypaw and Lionpaw. Lionpaw couldn't stop thinking about what battle moves his large and muscular father. Hollypaw wondered if she'd be learning more about the warrior code. Jaypaw knew what they were going to do, he purred walking next to his dad.**

**Lionpaw could help but squeak in excitement as they came to a stop at the Great Oak, he bounced a bit. "What are we going to learn?! I can't wait any longer!" Brambleclaw gave a laughing sigh, he roughed up Lionpaw's head fluff with his paw. He smiled. "Yes, tonight we're learning about mating."**

**Hollypaw gave a small gasp "T-then how does Jaypaw know?! He can't mate!" **

**Jaypaw sneered at her, "I can't have a mate and can't have kits, never says I can't learn about mating." Hollypaw sighed deeply at Jaypaws sneakiness, she furrowed her face. "We shouldn't do this. I really don't think we should do this." **

**Lionpaw nodded in agreement "Yeah, I thought I'd learn something cool like battle moves!" The two siblings got up as Jaypaw hissed slightly. Brambleclaw shrugged and nudged Jaypaw, Jaypaw got into a crouch and Brambleclaw quickly mounted him. Jaypaw let out a tiny moan as Brambleclaw put his member at the entrance of Jaypaw's tail-hole. Lionpaw and Hollypaw turned around quickly, they stared as Brambleclaw pumped into their brother, Jaypaw bucked back with Brambleclaw's movement.**

**Hollypaw gasped a bit, a swallowed hard, she sat down feeling her core getting hot, Lionpaw started to rub his member as Brambleclaw pounded harder, "Heatherpaw..." he moaned softly. Hollypaw snarled then turned in surprise as Jaypaw started to screech in pleasure. She gasped trying to stop her core from getting any hotter. **

**Brambleclaw pulls out and and Jaypaw came, his tail-hole was scratched a bit but not bleeding. Brambleclaw panted a bit and looked between Hollypaw and Lionpaw. He moved to Lionpaw and moved his paw away. He rubbed his tail up and down Lionpaw's length, he groaned "I-is this wrong?!" Lionpaw groaned, he moaned as his member got harder. "No, toms know what other tom needs, plus Hollypaw can learn from this." Lionpaw fell back and moaned as he let out a small load. **

**Brambleclaw nudged him into a crouch and Lionpaw whinced as Brambleclaw's bristled member entered his tail-hole. He whimpered, Brambleclaw licked his neck fluff and Lionpaw relaxed. Hollypaw finally caved in and put her paw on her steaming core. She groaned and mewed in pleasure. Lionpaw started to buckback and he wrapped his tail around his own member. He moaned as he pleasured himself and as Brambleclaw kept pumping. Jaypaw walked up to Hollypaw and moved her paw, he licked her core with his coarse tongue, she moaned in ecstasy. Hollypaw fell on her back and groaned.**

**Lionpaw moaned and squeaked as his tail hole was scratched and cut, blood ran down his leg, Brambleclaw growled in pleasure and pulled out, Lionpaw screeched and came, as did Brambleclaw. He sighed and shook his head, he approached Hollypaw. She shoved Jaypaw away and presented her hips. Jaypaw sighed and walked over to Lionpaw, he laid on his side, gesturing for Lionpaw to do the same. Lionpaw started to suck-off Jaypaw and Jaypaw did the same. **

**Brambleclaw inserted himself into Hollypaw, he quickly broke her barrier and she cried out. Brambleclaw soothed her with a few licks to her forehead. He grabbed her scruff lightly and pumped into her. She moaned and bucked back, his member hurt but he was gentler with her then he was with Lionpaw and Jaypaw. He pumped until Hollypaw came, he pulled out, she wasn't bleeding like Jaypaw and Lionpaw were. She curled up on the ground and watched as her brothers finished.**

"**Are you three ready to go back to camp?" Brambleclaw asked, he licked Hollypaw's neck fur. The three nodded, Brambleclaw cleaned them up and lead them back to their nests.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE SUGGEST SOMETHING AND I'LL ALMOST ALWAYS DO IT!**


End file.
